yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vibraniumxrite
CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL 'History ' Vibraniumxrite( AKA Vibranium) is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore, theorized to be extraterrestrial origin. Vibranium is not as hard or dense as Adamantium, but it is still very durable. It is also easier to make objects out of, such as the mesh costume the Black Panther wears. Vibranium absorbs more impact than adamantium. Properties of Vibranium Wakandan Vibranium Wakandan Vibranium is found almost exclusively in the tiny African nation of Wakanda. Wakandan Vibranium, through as yet unknown means, absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, and dispels kinetic energy. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. As a result, a chunk of Vibranium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Vibranium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. Vibranium can ounce bullets like nothing, take an energy blast and repell it back to the user, resistant to heat, resistant to water erosion, etc. There are limits to the capacity of Vibranium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not yet been determined. Finding Vibranium Back when Donnie had put Yun Corp on the face of KasaiHana city he had taken a trip to Africa in hopes to find better uses for his technology. While he was there he came in contact with the Wakandan tribes. It was there that he found out about the metal known as Vibranium. The Wakandan tribes are all located around a single hidden mountain that holds the Vibranium within the Earth. This is very well guarded and protected by the tribes themselves. The mountain itself is covered by huge trees and land that to the overseeing plane would not think anything of the area. The Wakandan’s take much pride in this metal and hold it to a high honor. So of course when Donnie asked for the use of such a metal, they refuse to give him any. He comes to find out that the Wakandan’s have never traded with outsiders. It was the highest law that no one was to ever give Vibranium to outside clans or outsiders like Donnie Yun. But being the kind of guy who never takes no for an answer, Donnie comes up with a proposal for them. Because outside clans always are trying to take the hidden mountain as their own, Donnie decides to offer his protection for the people. At this point in time Yun Corp was well known for their security systems. The highly technological robotics that help keep his buildings and other buildings in KasaiHana safe from even the best of burglars. Seeing how well the technology can be in keeping their land, the leaders accept the proposal by Donnie. This is where Donnie gets the metal to create the Original Nano Suits. Donnie also knows that the abuse of power of this metal would also be a problem. So he vowed to never use the metal outside of his personal usage. (Ie. The Nano Suits and personal weapons) The use for Vibranium now Donnie now uses the vibranium to work the Outer and deep inner shell areas of his Nano Suit technology. The inner core is held up by a Carbonadium skeletal structure and the Vibranium metal surrounds that structure like a metal pillow. Even now Donnie has found ways to fit the Vibranium to his personal needs like The Raiton Whips, The Adamantium Blades, and Hunter’s Ballistic Fists. Back at Wakanda, the security systems are still up and running and no outside tribe has ever come close to taking the hidden mountain. The security systems have even been upgraded to keep the hidden mountain almost invisible against any other technology. This is the gold mine for Yun Corp and they are going to do whatever they can to keep this as a monopoly. To the entire city of KasaiHana, they think the Nano Suit is made out of some ordinary type metal without any special meaning behind it. This adds to the cloak of hiding the Vibranium. Donnie has never spoken of using Vibranium or the existence of it, which helps to make it remain hidden. As of now, the secret has remained with him. And the Wakandans hold up their highest law of never trading their precious metal or giving it away to random outsiders. Rarity of Vibranium The rarity alone of this metal makes it almost impossible to know about from the people of KasaiHana. Before the war almost no one knew about the metal itself. Only the highest of Military Personnel have barely any knowledge of it. Because of the intensity of the war and covert agents, the military never spilt the secrets of Vibranium to anyone. Adamantium and Vibranium remain today as the two top hidden and unknown metals in this world. After the war all knowledge of Vibranium fell of the face of the Earth. The people who did know about it, died by their own hand or killed from their war crimes. KasaiHana Government itself has no general knowledge of the metal. They are in the dark about such a metal because they only focus on the city. Africa is just like any other part of the world, quarantined from the KasaiHana people and its government. If anyone were to try and break past the Yun Corp security system, Donnie would be notified immediately by Alfre(His universal A.I.) or by his newly adapted Pada Virus that links his Nano Suit to his body. Side notes to Vibranium Variations Due to the properties of Anti-Metal and Reverbium being unknown along with the effects and knowhow of these metals, they will not be used in YMRP. Unlike Vibranium there was no real creation behind these two variation metals. Anti-Metal would be considered to be opposite to Vibranium but because Marvel had not made clear uses of Anti-metal only used to destroy Reverbium, we cannot use this metal to create our own product. And before Reverbium could be made into anything, it was destroyed. Category:Metals Category:Yun Family Category:Yun Corp